CID, off beat!
by Divyaa2612
Summary: Having a boring day? How about peeping in letting your favourite CID characters bring a smile to your face! No matter if you're Abhijeet fan or Purvi fan, we have them all! See how your favourite CID cop reacts after being put in different situations! No couples, No romance, only humor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello CIDans! Divyaa here with something new and different! So, have you ever imagined how the CID characters would behave if put in different random situations? I have :p This story will show how your favourite CID characters will react in different, wierd and funny situations! **

**Please note that these are purely based on my imagination. I've written two for starting, since I've got other updates pending too. You guys are free to suggest the situations, just drop your situation suggestion in review section. I'll definately write over it and give you the credits! **

**Apart from that, anyone who wants to say anything apart from the story, I simply won't give a fuck. It's simply getting too obvious these days. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**#1. CID CHARACTERS IN EXAM HALL**

**Daya - **The honest student who writes everything to the point. Very studious and comes all prepared to nail the exam. Daya doesn't copy, he doesn't share answers, he doesn't even look up once laid his eyes on the question paper. He only concentrates on his exam. First bencher, of course!

**Abhijeet - **Pretends to be all serious in front of the supervisor and acts like he's minding his own business while simultaneously kicking the kid behind him to show him his answer. Abhijeet's a sneaky one who litreally turns his head to copy from behind as soon as the supervisor turns his back. Smart one!

**Vivek - **That silly kid who sleeps half way through exam time. If the exam is of three hours, Vivek wakes up when last sixty minutes are remaining. Then litreally writes for his life! Ends up covering only half of the paper, goes home crying and falls asleep again.

**Freddy - **Freddy's the kid who doesn't come prepared at all. So he tries copying from litreally everyone but fails miserably. Ends up writing something gibberish in answer sheet just to make sure that the sheet doesn't remain blank, deep down knowing that he's going to fail for sure. Poor thing :(

**Dushyant - **Is sincerely writing paper while staring at the girl he crushes on. Thinking of ways to ask her out. Dreams of going out with her and suddenly that girl looks like a grown up woman, oh wait, that's the supervisor. End of the story!

**Purvi - **That chilled out kid who doesn't care about the chaos going around the exam hall. She writes as much as she has learnt. Too lazy to even think of copying. Keeps eating candies in between without getting into supervisor's attention. Leaves the exam hall early to go home and watch TV. Ultimate thug!

**Tarika **Another studious girl who dominates the exam hall. Asks for a suppliment every ten minute, draws boxes around the answers, underlines the head points, in short gives a neck to neck competition to Daya.

**Shreya - **The spy. Spends half of the time in pointing out names of those kids who copy to the supervisor. Kids watch out for Shreya's gaze more than supervisor's!

**Sachin - **The ONLY decent kid who litreally just comes, writes and goes home. Sachin has a bright future, I count on him.

And lastly **Kavin - **Doesn't attend the exam, too busy in selling the leaked paper of his school to other kids outside other school. Kid knows how to make money!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drop your suggestions, if any! **

**Thank you. **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**#2. CID GIRLS IN SHOPPING MALL**

**Tarika - **The cautious customer who examines every single clothing, accessory at least ten times before adding it to her shopping cart. Very specific about her choices in clothes as well as jewelleries. Asks for every single information regarding the product in detail. Spends hours in trial room, trying on everything in her cart so that she can finally finalise stuff to buy. Patiently waits in cue, never fogets to take the bill and cross check it with the goods she bought. She's an ideal customer!

**Shreya - **The mad woman who runs around the mall picking up random stuff and doesn't even put 'em back! Always confused between two things, so buys them both. Doesn't consider the cost. Shreya be like, _I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it. _Ends up buying fifty percent of useless stuff.

**Tasha -** Actually a decent buyer but never misses a chance of checking out hot/cute salesmen. Yeah, she's bold and confident enough to hit off a conversation with one of the cute salesman and return back with his number. Who says girls can't flirt? Buys some really cool stuff like stylish glasses, hot lipstick shades etc. _Way to go, girl!_

**Purvi - **Watches rest of the girls shop while having a burger, then fries, then may be a roll. She spends the whole time and money in food court, trying on different food stuff. Food is forever a mood for Purvi! Shawarma over shades, Donuts over dress. After spending all of her money over food, she returns home with zero regrets and few of useless stuff borrowed from Shreya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hello lovely people! Divyaa here with an update! Guys, I cannot be more grateful to you for welcoming this concept with such open arms. I promise to give my all to make you guys smile! **

**Jenshad fan : Dear, I appreciate your praise. I'm thankful to you for reading this story, but there are few things I'd like to clear. I didn't force anyone to agree with me, I never will. So it's actually okay if you don't agree with me. Secondly, if you're giving me suggestions or pointing out mistakes so that I can improve, I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO IT. ALWAYS. But if you tell me what to do or what not to do, I'm sorry, I won't take it. No hard feelings :) **

**Update status : Readers who've been asking for Screams that came from.. Update, I promise to update by sunday. I have to do a bit of research before writing the chapter. Meanwhile, I'll be updating my regular stories AND couple of one shots on KaVi, Dareya and Abhirika! :) **

**CHAPTER IDEA GIVEN MY ABHISHKA! ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER! BRO, I HOPE I'VE DONE JUSTICE TO YOUR IDEA! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Enjoy Reading! **

* * *

**#3. CID CHARACTERS IN LOCAL TRAIN!**

While travelling with Mumbai's local on daily basis, we usually come across a LOT of different people. It's safe to say that you'll get the most diverse population in Mumbai than any other metro city. Local train is something which keeps this population connected! Two of the most basic facts about local journey :

1\. Peek hours are mostly morning 7 to 10. At 9 AM, shit gets REAL. Evening 6 to 8.

2\. It becomes the question of life and death when stations like Dadar, Ghatkopar, Thane, Virar are about to appear next. I'm not kidding.

Let's get started with this!

**The Ladies dabba :**

**Shreya : **The big time snacker! She gets in the coach, grabs a seat and there she goes! Packets of chips, cookies, tiffins full of home made food like Dhokala, Patara, Khandvi, Thepala come out of her bag like there's a whole pantry inside there. The non-existing chef inside her bag be like, _oh you done with Khandvi? No issues! Here come sixty eight more food items to push down your throat! _

Also, she never eats alone. Why? Because she's the global food sharer! She won't just eat in the train, she will make the co-passangers eat as well, even if they don't want to might I add. _Ave tame ek thepla leyi lo na. Achaar joieshe tame, ben? _Achaar! Shreya cannot survive without her precious achaar for two reasons. One, her thepala will feel alone. Two, if she doesn't carry achaar, how will she annoy the co-passangers with the wierd, tangy, funny smell!

How can we forget the loud sound of chewing, sipping? I mean come on, the NOM NOM is neccessary to make others' stomach churn and stir up side down!

**Ishita - **The one who carries her dressing table in her bag. As soon as she gets in and finds a seat, she'll pull out the comb, compact, lipstick, liner and what not. I mean I can see there's rush in the train and people are growing impatient but who cares? All I need is to get my liner on point! People be like, _you're supposed to do all these things at your home, honey. BEFORE LEAVING THE HOUSE! __It's a public transport not a beauty salon for god's sake! _

**Purvi - **The loud speaker, in litreal sense. Purvi's that girl who holds the capacity to entertain the whole coach without taking a pause. She talks about anything and everything, her speciality is to make fun of random people and make funny remarks on 'em. _Woh ladki ko dekh, itna chamki chamki pehna hai lagta hai aaj raat ko chaand ki jagah isko hi taangne wale hai upar. _**Um, excuse me? I'm sitting right here! **Lol.

She takes forever to buy a hair clip or ear ring from those sellers, It starts with _Arey you know my sister has the same ear ring which I tried to borrow once but she didn't let me.. _and goes to, _You know my sister has a problem in her life that she is always so kanjoos! I don't know why do I even have her as my sister, life is so unfair to me. _Meanwhile the seller, _Madam aap ko lena hai toh le lo warna wapas rakh do. Bees rupaye ke liye bol bol ke kaan chaba daale, maa kasam._

It's okay, honey. We get it.

**Tarika - **Every ladies dabba in local has a Tarika in it. You know the girl who sits quiet in a corner, reading a book or listening to music, completely minding her own business. BUT as soon as someone does something wrong, she litreally HULKS out!

For example, a random girl puts her bare feet on the empty seats in front of her.

Tarika : Why did you put your feet there? *staring dead in her eyes.*

Girl : Because it's empty? *confused*

Tarika : Oh, so that gives you the right to put your feet on it?

Girl : But I'm not wearing shoes.

Tarika : And your feet are crystal clear?

Girl : Okay, look I'm sorry-

Tarika : TAKE YOU FUCKIN' FEET OFF THE SEAT!

Girl : FINE! *scared*

Tarika : Good. Now do you realise that it's a public transport, and you have to have some ethics and- *goes on lecturing for an hour.*

Girl : *falling to Tarika's feet* Didi, maaf kar do galti ho gayi. Ab jaan logi kya! *crying*

Tarika : No no no no, look you're not getting the point here. All I'm saying is-

Girl jumps off the train*

Tarika : *yelling out of the window* IT'S NOT SAFE TO JUMP OFF THE TRAIN LIKE THAT! WHY AREN'T YOU A DECENT CITIZEN? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO- blah blah blah.

Returns to her book/music like nothing ever happened.*

**Tasha - **The last moment preparing for exam student who knows that exam's gonna screw her up. She studies in train with such passion, such dedication, like the railway department is going to recommend her name to Mumbai university for extra credit points, _extra points de do bacchi ko hamari train mein padhai ki hai! _

_Alfred Marshall, FBA was one of the most influential economists of his time. His book, _.. Tasha, our station has- _shut up, can't you see I'm studying? p__rinciples of economics, was the dominant economic textbook.. _But Tasha we have to- _I said, shut up, don't disturb me, __in England for many years. It brings the ideas of.. _Tasha we- _NOT A WORD! .. __supply and demand, marginal utility, and costs of production into a coherent whole_.

Then suddenly dawns upon her that she has missed the station.

_Why didn't you tell me!? You know what? I should've never told you to keep a track of stations. You're useless! _

Yeah right. Ask Alfred Marshall to let you know when Mahalaxmi comes from next time!

**The Gents dabba :**

**Pankaj** The Tarzan. Guys like Pankaj find unusual and beyond our understanding thrill in hanging from the iron bars at the door of local train. Pulling on stunts and clicking absolutely dumbass selfies gives him some sort of kick. Brother, I hope you know that if your hand slips from that bar which practically has the hold of your life, it won't end up well!

**Kavin - **The foul mouth of gents coach. You know, if you have a Kavin in your coach, you might want to carry ear plugs or cotton balls to protect your ears from bleeding. When he opens mouth, every sentence have to contain at least 3-4 curse words! If Kavin's curse words would be replaced by BEEPs, it'll be something like this, _So I told that BEEP guy to drop that little BEEP BEEP act and just BEEP give my money back so that I can get a BEEP laptop!_

Not good, Kavin. Not good.

**Daya - **The typical middle class office guy. He'll take his usual 9:15 train from CST with a cup of coffee and newspaper. He'll sit on his usual place and spend his whole time reading the newspaper, _passing comments on the people around him in his mind. _

Two men fighting for seat*

Daya : My kids are more mature than you.

A bachelor guy boasting about his oh-so called cool life.*

Daya : Jitna udna hai udd le beta, ek baar shaadi ho jaane de phir dekh kaise par kata hua kabutar ban jayega tu.

Seeing a heartbroken guy in front of him.*

Daya : Really, dude? How old are you? 13?MAN UP!

Seeing a newly married couple.*

Daya : Note to self, buy gajara for wife while returning home today.

Yes, that my dear friends, is a common man.

**Sachin - **That miserable soul who's tortured by his never ending office targets and boss' taunts! End of the story.

**Vivek**The shy guy. Yes, these kind of guys exist! Vivek will offer his seat to a lady if the train is packed. He'll clear out the space for a girl to pass. He'll keep a safe distance from a girl if she's sitting next to him. A huge round of applause for the sweet little gentleman!

**Abhijeet - **The_Bhai thoda udhar khisko na _guy. Even if there is litreally no space to sit, Abhijeet will still pitch in and SOMEHOW make space for him to sit! Now, that's a very rare talent. He's also the _Mandvali guy _ in case if two people start fighting in train_, Rada nahi karne ka bhai log! _Did I mention that he's a borrower too? _Bhai, do minute ke liye newspaper denge? Bhai, ek minute pen dijiyega jara? _In short, he's the street smart guy who knows to have things his way.

Way to go, buddy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : I'm absolutely open for idea suggestions, so if you have any, drop it in review section! **

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello! Happy sunday to you all! Here's a set of new chapters :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Upcoming Updates - Gentleman's Promise and Citylights. Might have an os or two coming up too ;) **

**Upcoming chapters -**

**A highschool prom night - Abhishka**

**People we see in market - Ashdown Forest**

**CID team trapped in wildwest - Ayesha**

**Ideas I'm unable to write on -**

**CID as indian daily soap characters - Neha, love, I really appreciate you putting up your suggestion but I can't relate to it since I don't follow the daily soaps. Jis baare mein pata na ho uss par kaise likhu.. I hope you understand my situations. I'm sorry. Please suggest if anything else comes in your mind! :)**

**CID as comedians - Writing Addict. Again, the same reason. But I've written on your other suggestion which you PM'd me!**

**CID in a general government hospital - Abhishka. I have been to those hospitals for a few times but I've never had that much of an observation, so can't relate. I'm so sorry. Your suggestions would never annoy me :) **

**#4. CID COPS PLAYING ANTAKSHARI/DAMSHERAZ** : **CREDITS : WRITING ADDICT! THANKS, LOVE :) **

So the antakshari starts with _Baithe baithe kya kare karna hai kuch kaam, shuru karo antakshari leke prabhu ka __NA-AA-AA-AM. _If you understand what I'm trying to say here :p

**Shreya - **The rangili bollywood girl who just HAS TO start antakshari with the song _Mayya yashoda.. yeh tera kanhiyya. _I mean, we _really _need a break from Mayya yashoda. Like bollywood has NO OTHER song ever made starting with M. Shreya's that girl who knows every bollywood song by heart!

**K**_.. Kacchi doriyon doriyon doriyon se mennu tu bandhle.._

_**A**.. Accha chalta hu, duaon mein yaad rakhna, mere zikr ka zubaan pe swaad rakhna.._

_**P**.. Proper patola, nakhra e swag. Suit patiala shahi chunni teri black!_

**Um, Shreya, what's the square root of 144? **

silence* *silence* *silence*

**Nikhil - **That person who appears very shy at first. Like Nikhil would make you ask him to play several times.

**Arey Nikhil, come on.**_ No yaar. I don't think I can, I mean, no._

**Come on! It's just antakshari. It'll be fun! **_Yeah but I don't really play antakshari and all you know. I don't even sing that well._

**Nobody's a profession singer here, yaar Nikhil chal ab bohot bhav kha liya haan tune. **_Okay, okay. I'll try._

And when it's Nikhil's turn, _J? Okay! JO BHIDA TEREEEEE... JO BHIDA TERE NAINO SE TAKA TOH AASHIQ SURRENDER HUA! TUNE SHARMA KE WINDOW SE JHAKA TOH AASHIQ SURRENDER HUA!_

Nikhil rocks, public in shock.

**Daya - **The genuinely shy guy. He won't throw tantrums at all, if asked to play along. He'll sing along, he'll clap. He'll most definately suggest songs but will need help/ back up singers to sing with him when it's his turn to sing. Sweet, I know!

**Rajat - **The singer. Every game of antakshari has a Rajat in it, who's a real singer. His voice is sweet and you wouldn't want him to stop 'cause his voice is that much of a treat to listen. Bhai, Rajat ko apne team mein lene ke liye na, dange ho jaate hai! :p

**Sachin - **Sachin's that guy who'd be extremely enthusiastic while singing in chorus. He'll be the loudest of all when someone else is singing, but when it'll be his turn, and solo, to add to his misery, he'll be as silent as a mute. The _batti gul _guy, ladies and gentlemen!

**Tasha - **The tigeress! Bro, if you have a Tasha involved in your game, and in your team, _Kisi ke chacha mein itna dum nahi ke tumhare points churaye! _Tasha's more focused on securing as much points as possible. God forbid if someone tries to steal or falsely claim your team's point, _Tasha. won't. spare. you. _

Tasha :_ Tumhara point tumhara hai, aur humara point humara. Ijjat se peeche ja, baith, aur khel. Warna kalti kha, chal._

Other people : _Bhai, pehle jee bhar ke ladh lo, ho jayega tab batana, tab khel lenge. _:p

**DAMSHERAZ :**

**Tarika - **That pretty girl who acts with such grace and poise. Boys from both the teams NEVER want her to stop or go back to sit. Yes, you guessed it right. She's the apple of everyone's eyes! She that happy-go-lucky, fun person who knows how to blend in!

For example - Suppose that, Tarika's enacting a movie's name.

Boys of her team : _Bro, Sanju! Sanju bol rahi hai woh! **Samjha na tujhe? Ab chup baith. Hum log ko kab ka pata chal gaya tha lekin kya cute lag rahi hai yaar woh. **Bro..._

Boys of other team : Ya toh yeh saamne log bohot bade dhakkan hai, ya toh bohot dedh shaane. **_Aur kuch ho na ho, kamine lucky bohot hai. Kaash Tarika apne team mein hoti._**

We all have that one girl in our game, right?

**Pankaj - **The over actor. Pankaj is that guy who litreally bugs every team member to let him go up there to act! He's _very very utaavala! _When he finally gets a chance, he goes up there and FREEZES! He gets confused, he becomes extremely vulnerable and starts doing something BEYOND EVERYONE'S IMAGINATION! Ends up getting embarrased. _Le bhai, le. Nahi tu leta ja!_

**Dushyant - **The Tarika of Damsheraz. The guy is so good looking and so charming that girl's can't take their eyes off him. They wait for him to step up and act, just to stare at him. Let's face it, girl. We have a little bit of _tharak _inside us too!

_Dimples yaar!_

_Dimples chod, aankhein dekh yaar._

_Main toh smile pe hi khatam ho gayi._

Bandhe ka scanning ho gaya ho toh movie guess kar le?

**Purvi - **The girl who said _Bandhe ka scanning ho gaya ho toh movie guess kar le? _You know, we all have that one person who isn't interested in staring at any boy or girl. She'll just sit, watch, play and get over with it!

**Abhijeet - **The cheater. That cunning guy who prompts the name of movie to his team, NOT A GOOD SPORT to play with! End of the story.

.

.

.

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**#5. IF NOT CID OFFICERS, THESE PEOPLE WOULD BE.. **: **CREDITS **: **ORIGINALS143 , I'M NERVOUS, OKAY! **

**Tarika - **An air hostess. Just imagine her in that pretty uniform with those sexy slim legs flaunting themselves effortlessly. She'd love her job and give her all to make sure she did justice to it. Mainly, I picture Tarika as an air hostess because _she was meant to fly high in the sky, always._ Without giving a shit to what people think about her or talk about her. Wait, isn't that what every girl is meant to be? To choose her own horizon and fly the way she wants. So, you go girl! Fly!

**Daya - **A college professor. You thought Daya might be a gym instructor or a wrestler, huh? No doubt, he has a body suitable for those professions but Daya's nature is on a whole different tangent. He's such an intellectual and composed man, which is the greatest thing about him.

It's not the outside that matters, _inside_ matters. From inside, Daya appears to be such calm and wise human, absolutely fitting for a college professor! You know, that macho professor whose lecture girls NEVER miss. ;)

**Tasha - **A rapper. Yup, Tasha's personality makes me picture as a bold, confident rapper. She's meant to break the stereotypes! Tasha's that girl who if participated in a rap battle with say, five guys, she'll still manage to knock every single guy off even before he knows. She'll be _better _than 'em.

She'll rap about meaningful stuff, not like _yeh dekh meri gaadi, yeh daaru, yeh mera ghar, yeh bandha.. _yup, you got the referance, didn't you? To describe Tasha in one word, Savage.

**Sachin **\- A doctor. He has that sweet tongue and charming smile to assure the patients that they were just going to be fine. He'll try to interact with patients warmly, crack a joke or two in between. His good looks would only add in his favour.

Dude, if I had a doctor like Sachin in my neighbourhood, I'd be like,

Monday - Doctor, I have fever.

Wednesday - Doctor, I _think _I have fever.

Saturday - Doctor, I swear I _feel _like I'm going to have fever soon!

No, honey. Don't make it so obvious. That's just not the way to do it.

**Kavin **\- A gym trainer. Call me shameless but those biceps are something to stare at. So even if you're not into gyming and fitness that much, you can always spend your time checking out the hot trainer! ;) _Why should boys have all the fun? _Plus he's good looking. Wait, do I see my crush on Kavin returning to me after FOUR YEARS!?

**Shreya - **A school teacher or a firewoman. No matter which profession she picks, she'll have to deal with danger, which she's very very good at. In firewoman, there's obviously the fire to deal with. But in school teacher, boy, you have a bunch of wildass kids ready to eat you alive! Talk about danger, huh?

Now don't get me wrong, I _love kids. _I really do. But these days, even kids are getting wierder by each day. For instance, Shreya be teaching in class and there's this one kid, staring at her, smiling like a creep.

Shreya : _Kya hua beta? Kya dekh rahe ho?_

Kid : _Miss, aap Insta pe ho na? Maine dekha aap ka dp, kya mast lag rahe hai aap uss mein. Request accept kijiye na meri.. innocent_playboy_ ;)

The kid is in seventh grade and NO, IT'S NOT CUTE! It's wierd and creepy.

Shreya : Beta tere play karne ke dino mein kya kar raha hai tu?

That's what I meant by danger.

**Purvi - **A photographer. I just picture her as a successful photographer. That's it.

No, there's no pun intended here. You can't joke on every single line, you're not Chandler Bing or Kenny Sebastian!

**Abhijeet - **Surely a businessman! Abhijeet got the looks, bro! With that sharp brain and silver tongue, he can easily crack a lot of business deals. Only, don't try to flirt with any female because you've been doing that to Tarika for YEARS now and it clearly didn't work, at all. Abhirika should've been the power couple by 2018. So, yeah, let's leave the flirting alone.

**Dushyant - **A writer! Do I need to say anything further? We all are writers and we know how it goes, even if you don't know, just pretend. We've got a new member in our field, don't let him think he's in wrong profession! :p But, I HAVE to say.. If Dushyant's the writer, who wouldn't wanna be his inspiration to write? In a romantic way, of course! He's too dreamy to handle!

Lastly, **Vivek - **A dancer. He'll be the master of street dancing and bump onto Tasha during an underground dancing event. Her beats and his moves, TABAHI! I know, I promised no couples here but come on! Vivesha's the only thing that had me excited in my childhood while watching CID!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**#6. CID COPS IN A COED SCHOOL** **CREDITS : ABHISHKA! YOU JUST TOOK ME BACK TO MY SCHOOL DAYS, BRO. THANKS! **

**Tarika - **The charm of class! She's the prettiest girl with that sweet nature, absolutely kind and helping towards every single kid. Tarika has very beautiful and curvy handwriting. Most of the boys have crush on her which automatically makes SOME girls jealous of Tarika. We all have that one girl like Tarika in our class which is teachers' absolute favourite. She extremely polite, so polite that even you try to be rude to her, she'll simply smile at you, and make you regret your ill behaviour towards for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!

**Abhijeet - **The _sumadi mein kombadi _guy, if you know what I mean. Of course you don't know what I mean, so let me draw you a picture. There are two types of kids in a class room. One, who don't do anything at all. Two, who do a lot of things and don't even bother to hide it or make excuses for it. Then there's a guy like Abhijeet, who does everything under cover and when you look at him, he appears as such an innocent kid. That, my friends is a _sumadi mein kombadi_.

**Pankaj - **The teddy bear of class. He's that cute golu molu kid who's just funny. He sleeps during periods and has the MOST AMAZING LUNCH BOX! He'll have variety of food items every single day in his lunch box. Doesn't really care about what happens around him as long as he has his food with him. Life is good for Pankaj!

**Purvi - **The _Bhai _of class. Yes, you read it right. We all have that one tom boy girl in our class! Purvi's a girl who doesn't care about what the other girls think of her, she plays football in PT period along with rest of the boys kicking their ass off in it, has a special spot in the back bencher boys' gang, enters the class every day with a loud _Kya bol reli hai public? Bole toh good morning, kya. _

She's an average student but has a great number of friends. Almost every kid in the class is friend of hers. She'll stand up against the bullies, if any. God forbid if someone crossed ways with her, that's simply the end of him/her. _Hisaab mein rehne ka samjha na? Jyada fudka toh iss hi khidki se bahar fek dungi. _Arey, bhai bhai bhai bhai!

**Shreya - **The monitor. Isn't that obvious? She's teachers' favourite, usually on good terms with all the kids in class but _jo dushmani Shreya aur last bench wale boys mein hoti hai na! _She's that kind of a girl who will mind the class effortlessly, solve other kids' problems, take up the role of leader_. Lekin kabhi zyada monitorgiri chadh gayi aur Shreya ki sataki toh poore class ko punishment karwa de!_

**Tasha - **The cultural girl. One who can do it all! She can sing, she can dance, she can act and she's also an excellen orator! Tasha's like _class teacher ke aankhon ka taara_ when it comes to inter-school culture competitions or annual days. She's a one man show, after all. Although, she does get annoyed after teachers make her participate in competitions one after another without her will. Give that girl a break, dude!

**Daya - **The athlete. That kid who's usually extremely silent in class but once you take him out of class room and put him on playground, Milkha singh, Sunil Chetri, Sachin Tendulkar, Vijendar Singh pop out of him like popcorns under the heat! That's pretty much it about him.

**Sachin - **The charmer. Sachin is the guy with good looks, sweet tongue and irresistable charm. Girls crush on him and he likes it. He's not a part of back bencher boys gang since he's the chocolate boy. Doesn't really get involved in any sort of fights or arguements, only concentrates on expanding his female friendships. _Accha baccha, _is the word.

**Kavin - **The rotten mango. President of back bencher boys' gang, annoys the hell out of girls, teachers, non-teaching staff and almost everyone. Doesn't study much, is good at sports _lekin bandhe mein itne keedein hai ki aadhe se zyada time usko class ke bahar hi rakhte hai sab. _Has a secret crush on Purvi but too egoistic to let her or anyone know!

**Rajat - **The Picasso of class! Very very good at painting and has a magic touch of his own. The guy is happy in his own world of sketch books, sketch pens and water colours, _baki duniya gayi bhaad mein. _

**Vansh - **The awkward kid. He doesn't talk, doesn't laugh, doesn't participate in anything. He just comes in, sits and goes home. That's it.

**Members of back bencher boys gang - Kavin, Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat ( Only when he's bored of painting.) , Pankaj, Dushyant, Vivek and Purvi.**

**The ek naari sab pe bhaari gang - Purvi, Shreya, Tarika and Tasha.**

**Famous _non-existing, __only meant for teasing_ pairs of the class!**

**Kavin and Purvi.**

**Sachin and Tarika, technically only Sachin has a crush on Tarika.**** She's not even aware of it.**

**Daya and Shreya.**

**Rajat and Tasha, matlab KUCH BHI!**

**All the kids need to know that there's only one true pair in the whole class and that's,**

**Pankaj and His lunch box! **

.

.

.

**I was a mix of Purvi and Shreya back in my school days :) What about you? **

**Thank you! **

**If you have any suggestions, you know what to do! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	7. Chapter 7

An

**A/N : Hello everyone! Divyaa here with another update! Now, I know I've got pending requests and I promise I'm already on them.**

**THESE CHAPTERS, THIS ONE AND NEXT ONE IS ENTIRELY SUGGESTED AND WRITTEN BY MY DEAR FRIEND ORIGINALS143. We were chatting the other day and the idea just came up and she wrote this chapter and the next chapter all on her own. So remember, if you enjoy these chapters ( which I'm pretty sure you will.) It's all her! Not me.**

* * *

**#7. CID COPS AS CORPORATES/ IT PROFESSIONALS \- IDEA AND WRITING CREDITS : ORIGINALS143**

**Rajat - **He is the workaholic. Always reaches office early, does all the work, meets deadlines, arranges meetings, leaves late blah blah.

**Vaibhav - **Second is, _kamchor_. Who doesn't work at all.

**Abhijeet - **Then comes the manager's pet. Doesn't know shit usually. He just looks for ways to impress the management in the hope of getting a promotion and the manager also favors him over a genuinely talented guy.

**Purvi - **Then we have the gossip girl who's more interested in who's dating whom rather than what code she has to work on.

**Freddy - **The _"I don't give a fuck about this place"_ one. He works, does stuff but keeps it to himself. Least interested in what's going beyond his lines of code or the project.

**Pankaj - **Next is the cribbing guy. Basically _"kya rakha hai yaar is company me! Dete to kuch hai nahi, gadho ki tarah kaam karwate hai bas"_ And the cribbing people are 99.99% in all the organizations.

**Next is the celebrity. Now there are two types :**

**Shreya - **The one who knows all. The intelligent one. She's the girl you'll go to and say _"yaar kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Please sikha de na"_

**Tasha - **The _andar ki khabar rakhne wali!_ The one who has all the inside news of who's getting how much appraisal and who's getting fired and all the internal management decisions.

**ACP Pradyuman - **He's _the rop jhadne wala. _One guy who pushes all his work on some _bakra_ and the _bakra_ silently does it. Mostly it's the manager who throws his work on the employee. _Apna kaam bhi Karo aur mera bhi._

**Sachin - **Next is, _faltu ki philosophy jhadne wala._ _"Tu sunn meri baat. Is job vob me kuch nahi rakha. Kya din bhar baithke coding karta hai. Tu Chod ye aur kuch aur kar"_

**Vivek - **Next is the one who's never satisfied with the job. He's constantly updating his cv and looking to quit the company. Basically he's looking for career growth.

**Nikhil - **Then we have someone who doesn't know anything, can't even write a single line of code but god knows how got hired! Can't even talk properly, you look at him and wonder _"isko kaise select kiya yaar"_

**Tarika - **And the last one is the perfect intelligent, knows everything. Very helpful and sweet to talk to and has no attitude. Every office has at least one person like this!

**Daya - **The chilled guy. Mostly a senior. When you go to him and say _"yaar ye bohot difficult hai, kaise karu mai?"_ he'll say, _"Chod na. Itna tension mat le. Ho jayega"_

These kind of people are love! But when the time comes, wo Aise solutions nikalta hai ki you keep wondering.

He's the guy you'll go to if you want a leave and he'll say _"ha le le bindass." _But he'll also tell you to cover up the next day. He's flexible like that.

**.**

**.**

.

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**#8. CID COPS AS TYPES OF EATERS  \- IDEA AND WRITING CREDITS : ORIGINALS143 **

**Tasha - **would be definitely the one who lives to eat! For her, food is above everything else. Stays in shape, yes, through exercise and all, but... Eats everything under the sun.

**Tarika - **The one with a small appetite. On a date with Abhijeet, she hardly finishes half her food, and he has to finish the rest. Much to his annoyance. But she's a big foodie. Wants to try everything, but in a limited amount. She's the one everyone says _"Aree khaya kar Thoda!"_

**Abhijeet -** would be the one who is choosy when it comes to food. He loves junk, but also believes in eating healthy. He's the one who would otherwise eat healthy but if someone tempts him to have that amazing panipuri at the stall near the bureau, he won't refuse.

** Daya -** the one who eats healthy, has very rare cheat days, watches his weight but also loves eating everything that's served to him with love.

**Purvi - **For her, junk food is a big NO. Can survive on salads!

**Kavin - **Exactly opposite of Purvi! He lives, breathes and eats junk food. _Ghar ka khana _is a foreign concept for him. Main reason why Purvi and he get into most of the arguements.

**Shreya - **Extremely, extremely picky about food. She eats to live, unlike Tasha. For her, eating is just another activity to stay alive. Hates sweets, is also quite choosy about the choice of vegetables.

**Dushyant - **The spice master! Dushyant is that _typical punjabi munda _who has the highest tolerance to chilly and spices. Credits to all the spicy punjabi dishes his mom fed him throughout his life. Like while others be crying their eyes out due to chilly, he'd be like, _Yeh teekha laga tum log ko? Yeh? Huh! _No dude, not everyone's a super human like you.

**Freddy - **The sugar baby! Has zero tolerance towards spicy food, he'd take one bite and BAM! Eyes flooding, nose flowing, head getting lighter. Bro, we are very sensitive people when it comes to food. Has special fondness towards sweets, ice creams and chocolates.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : I'll update the requests soon! **

**Smile! **

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hello CIDans! Yes, you're not dreaming! I made an update! :p Anyway, I've covered almost all the pending requests in this update! **

**Only two ideas are remaining, I'll update them too! **

**Note - I have few one shot ideas for Dareya, KaVi and Sachin-OC. Will start with them very soon! :) **

**If you've got any ideas, you know what to do! **

* * *

**#9. CID OFFICERS AS THE _ROMEO-JULIETS _OF HIGH SCHOOL \- IDEA CREDITS TO KAMIKAZE KNIGHT, ****Thank you so much for the suggestion. I hope you like it! :)**

So, most of you guys wouldn't disagree with me when I say that when we were in school, we've come across some _sensational true love stories_, I hope you didn't miss the sarcasm there. Girls and boys litreally swear to spend lives together till the end and make promises to marry each other, plan on how many kids they'd have, life after retirement etc etc.. _Bhai tum log ke class assignments pure nahi ho rahe time pe pehle woh karlo baad mein aapna sansaar basana._

Since I was in a co-ed school, trust me, I've seen it all. From the power couples to miserable one sided lovers. So, here's me sharing with you what I've observed in my school days.

**Sachin - **The _dil phenk aashiq. _That guy who instantly developes a crush on every girl that comes into sight. Due to his good looks and smooth talks, he even gets the girls falling for him. _Aaj Ankita, kal Shamita, parso Namita.. _basically, he doesn't really believe in love either. He just wants to look cool in front of rest of the boys using the _ultimate stud card. _

**Abhijeet and Tarika ( Abhirika) - **The power couple! No matter what you do, bro, you can't beat the power couple of the class. Tarika is that pretty and sweet girl with whom every one is friends with, popular due to her own talents. Abhijeet, the typically popular guy in class. Both of them just clicked in right away, they don't show off, they ain't mean to other students, _log misaale dete hai inki dusro ko_ Everyone honestly admire AbhiRika :) Do you see my heart melting!?

**Rajat - **The silent love. In other words, _ek tarfa aashiq. _Even if he has feelings for some girl, he keep those to himself and stay silent. Too afraid of loosing his friendship with the girl or getting a rejection from that girl. _Bhai, aise nahi hota, bhai. _You should go for it! You know why? _Kyuki darr ke aagey jeet hai! Le Mountain Dew soda! :p_

**Vivek and Tasha ( Vivesha) - **The perfect mismatch! The rowdy girl and shy guy kinda couple. Basically, both of them like each other but Vivek is litreally the most shy guy on face of earth. So he just makes Tasha propose. Their proposal be like,

Tasha : Ek baat sun.

Vivek : Haan bol.

Tasha : I love you. Mujhe tujhe apana boyfriend banana hai. Ab agar yeh pucha ke kahi main mazak toh nahi kar rahi, toh bohot pitega haan!

Vivek : I love you too! Main kaha kuch bola yaar!?

Tasha : Wohi toh problem hai! Kabhi toh kuch toh bola kar yaar!

There you have Vivesha, a couple in which Tasha seems more like the boyfriend who can kick anyone's ass if they try to get to Vivek. Cool right?

**Kavin and Purvi ( KaVi) - **The Tom and Jerry couple of the class. These two people litreally bite each others' head off every single day, always plotting something against each other, finding ways to get one another in trouble and turns out one day, they're a couple! _Kaise kar lete ho yaar? Matlab, hum log yede? Kahaan se aate ho tum log? _People be like, if Kavin and Purvi can get together, even we can pass exams without studying a word.. _Chamtkar!_If _chupe rustom _had a face, it would've surely been Kavin and Purvi.

**Daya and Shreya ( Dareya) - **The _Hum aap ke hai kaun _couple. Bascially, they are not even a couple. Shreya's the _khadus _monitor of class and Daya's the _padhaku keeda_. Both of them show that they don't believe in all this bullshit, the _yeh humari padhne ki umar hai, naa ki yeh sab karte phirne ki_ people. But deep down they secretly have a crush on each other, they even have a little idea about it, still they wouldn't dare to admit! _Acche bacche, yaar. Acche bacche!_

**Dushyant and Ishita ( Ishyant, on special demand.) - **The fairytale couple! Why? We all have that one girl like Ishita who's usually just invisible in the class. She minds her own business, doesn't get involved into any sort of shit, keeps to herself. Then there's Dushyant to whom she's never the invisible girl, in fact, she's the only girl he even looks at. Dushyant is a sweet, kind and cute guy, so he comes in like a prince charming and proposes his Cinderella! And they live happily ever after..

Yeah, you better _Aww_ guys! You better _Awwww!_

**Nikhil, Vineet, Vansh, Vikram, Karan, Mayur - **_Inn ladko ko ladkiya kis bala ka naam hai yeh hi pata nahi hota! _ I'm seriously worried for their future.

**Pankaj - **This guy doesn't believe in love. _Pyaar vyaar sab moh maaya hai, bandha duniya mein sirf khana khane aaya hai! _Pankaj is seriously in a commitment with his food. Girls who? Only love with food is true! _Arey bhai bhai bhai! _ *hands down*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**#10. CID COPS AS CHEFS : IDEA CREDITS TO WRITING ADDICTS! Thank you so much, love. Hope you like it!**

According to me, there are two types of chefs. One, the _real _or _professional _ones. Two, the domestic masters. _Gharelu star par karyarat__ log. _

**Professional Chefs :**

**Tarika - **The _Monica Geller_ kind of chef. Extremely passionate about her job, extremely affectionate towards her food. She's a leader, captain of the ship. She believes in team work and leads the team to the T. _Too many cooks spoil the broth _never follows in case of Tarika, she knows to discover the signature dish of each sous chef working under her and assigns them with the perfect job.

Yes, no joke in that. Tarika/ Monica knows her shit when it comes to being a chef, alright?

**Pankaj - **The lousy cat. He's that guy who dreads in the job, litreally. He can cook, he certainly can cook! But, He's always sleepy, always late, always slow and in short miserable! Clearly not in the good books of head chef. That's not even the worst part, the worst part is when he steals the food items from pantry. So whenever chocolate bars or cheese cubes are missing, or the jar of Nuttela is empty, they always check onto Pankaj.

And he simply burps into their faces!

**Kavin - **The _clumsy chef. _That guy is clearly more into gym and stuff, so when it comes to dealing with delicate food items or fragile dishes or other cutlery, the guy fucks up.

And he fucks up big time!

Always breaking something or dropping something, sometimes on the floor and sometimes on the guests. Whoops! How is he not fired yet?

**Dushyant - **The_ male version of Tarika. _He's careful, he's passionate, he's efficient and every single thing that makes him an ideal head chef. He's friendly with all the staff and everybody enjoys working with him! If Dushyant's your head chef, your life is gooood!

**Abhijeet - **The_ bossy guy_. Basically, he never does his work by himself. Always pushing it on someone else, he escapes. He'll just sit and watch people do their and _his work _around. Sometimes he might even sell himself short for his behaviour but he doesn't give a shit at all. Always attempting to escape the gaze of head chef. _Aur bhagwan na kare agar Abhijeet khud head chef ho toh woh hotel ka kitchen bhagwan bharose samajh lo._

**Vivek - **The _chupa rustom. _These kind of people work in silence. He litreally knows everything about different cusines, spices, veggies and almost every ingrediant. But he doesn't utter a single word! Forget boasting or showing off, you're lucky if you even get a hello out of Vivek. He works in silence, makes some impressive dishes and makes it look SO DARN EASY, talk about ultimate thug life?

**Gharelu chefs**

**Shreya - **The pro. Shreya is that girl who knows all the traditional family recipies. She has got all those recipies from her mother, grand mother, great grand mother. She loves to cook, she enjoys herself while doing that and keeps her secret book of recipies. Her friends and family wait for gatherings at Shreya's place so that they could eat food made by her. We all have that one pro home chef in our family, right?

**Purvi - **The hardworker. People like Purvi are those who know nothing about cooking at first, but they don't give up or choose a easier way out. They learn to cook. They read books, watch you tube tutorials, embrace their mistakes and grow out of them. Gradually they become excellent at what they do. Even after they learn, they keep searching for more. A huge round of applause for these people, guys!

**Daya - **_Kitchen se dur dur tak koyi naata nahi. Baat khatam._

**Tasha - **The techno savy chef! Tasha is that girl who cooks with the help of internet.. ONLY. Youtube tutorials and online recipies are her life savers. Sometimes things go her way, sometimes they go completely wrong. Always keeps hearing from her mother to learn cooking but never really making her mind! We all remember Tasha's great struggle at making a cup of tea, don't we? You gotta feel for the girl, though.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**#11. CID OFFICERS AS TYPES OF PEOPLE WE SEE IN MARKET : IDEA CREDITS TO ASHDOWN FOREST. I had so much fun writing this! Thank you so much! **

Firstly, there are two types of market that we all know.

1\. Local market aka Sabji mandi

2\. Super market

Accordingly, people are divided into these two markets.

**Local Market :**

**Tarika - **The _Jagrit grahak. _She's the idol of all the customers in local market. She picks perfect vegetables and fruits, she checks them thoroughly before even thinking of buying them. Every vendor in the market knows that he/she just CANNOT fool Tarika by demanding extra money or slipping in some defective stuff along with fresh one. God forbid if she found out, she instantly switches to the Ninja mode!

Example given : If the vendor charged extra money.

_Paav kilo aaloo ka 30 hota hai? Kisko ullu bana rahe ho tum? Karu phone consumer redressal mein!? Grahako ko ullu banate ho tum log! Chup chap reasonable bhav mein do warna abhi ke abhi tumhara thela uthva dungi!_

turning towards the crowd* _Aise vikretao se ullu banana band karo, Jago grahak Jago!_

**Shreya - **Exactly opposite of in two-three months, she goes to market, that too unwillingly because her mother pushed her to. She has no clue of of current _aaloo-pyaaz __ka bhav. _In short, _jiske bhi thele pe Shreya jayegi uski lottery lag jayegi. _She'll pay what ever amount of money the vendor asks her to pay, without bargaining or asking questions at all, just to get rid of the task! No honey, it doesn't work like that.

**Purvi - **The _chik chik _girl. First there are buyers like Tarika, the sound buyers. Then Shreya, blind buyers. Now the third and most dangerous type of buyer, Purvi. No matter what the original price of vegetable is, no matter what the quality of vegetable is, Purvi only knows to bargain!

_Purvi : Nahi bhaiya, 15 se zyada ek paisa nahi dungi!_

_Vendor : Lekin madam, hum ko yeh tomato 20 mein padta hai. Aap 15 mein kaise le sakti hai?_

_Purvi : Woh sab mujhe nahi pata! 15 matlab 15, na ek rupaya kam na zyada._ _Baju wale market mein yahi tomato 10 mein de rahe hai._

_Vendor : Toh wohi se le lijiye na, madam._

_Purvi : Zyada oversmart matt bano. Theek hai chalo na mera na aap ka, 18 mein de do. Lekin yeh kitne chote tomato hai, bade wale kaha chupa ke rakhe hai. Bahar nikalo chalo._

_Vendor : Madam isse bade Tarbuj aate hai, aap kahe toh woh de du ab?_

And it goes on forever...

**Daya - **Generally men don't come to sabji market but there's a rare specie of men who're exception to that, who do all the purchasing for home. We call them _Gharelu mard or Aadarsh pati. _Daya's one of them. He'll go to market while returning from home, have his own carry bag made of cloth, if there are ladies already buying something, he will patiently wait behind and let them finish. In short, he's the gentleman. _Lekin kabhi kabhi bhalai ke chakkar mein sab khatam ho jaata hai! _I know, it's okay, honey. It's a cruel world out there.

**Super market :**

Super market is exactly opposite of local market. Here people buy stuff in utmost silence. No bargaining, no arguement, nothing. Come, take what ever you want, pay for it and get the fuck off!

**Freddie - **The _lachaar helpless pati. _Basically his wife gives him a proper list of stuff he's supposed to get. He enters in the super market and carries that list like his life depends on it. He picks up every thing just exactly like mentioned in the list. He knows if he goofs up even a single thing, all hell would break loose back at his home.

**Abhijeet - **The overly curious creature. People like Abhijeet spend _hours_ in asking questions about the product, they want all the information regarding the product, even if there's rush in super market or other people have questions too. Some people would say that Abhijeet is a perfect and wise buyer, but _Koyi uss salesman se pucho jiska sar ghis ghis kar phatne ki baari aa gayi hai! _Bro, YOU SUCK!

**Pankaj** Exactly opposite of Abhijeet! Expiry date, Packaging date, Manufacturing date.. who gives a fuck!? It looks amazing! So he will buy it. Pankaj's shopping cart will mostly contain junk food or packaged food. Ice cream, biscuites, snackes, chocolates, maggie etc etc. Life is good with instant food.

**Rajat - **The guy who takes FOREVER on the billing counter! They litreally have the whole super market in their cart and an endless que of other customers behind 'em!

_Some random guy : Excuse me?_

_Rajat : Yes?_

_Some random guy : I just have to pay for one packet of chips._

_Rajat : Oh, good good!_

_Some random guy : So can I go ahead of you?_

_Rajat : No._

_I MEAN, COME ONNNN! _

**Dushyant - **The normal customer. I mean, come on. _Har banda namuna hone ke liye yeh Tarak Mehta Ka Ooltah Chashma thodi hai ;p_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**#12. CID OFFICERS AS F.R.I.E.N.D.S CHARACTERS! : IDEA AND WRITING CREDITS TO ORIGINALS143**

**Tarika - **So Tarika is Monica. The organized one. Gets too hyper and starts fretting even if a single spoon is not in its place or if that one testtube is not washed and kept away neatly before she leaves from the lab. Also, whoever lives with Tarika, she makes life hell for them, because of her affinity for cleanliness. Angry Monica is so so badass, and Tarika is totally that. You cannot win an argument with her!

**Tasha - **Tasha has to be Phoebe! The wierd one. Tasha is mostly the wierd girl but she can be SO FUCKIN' SMART at times. Not forget how savage the straightforward and blunt Pheobe is. Tasha can totally slay anyone with that bluntness. We can totally picture Tasha taking care of a bunch of rat babies in box and carrying it everywhere. Lastly, Tasha with a guitar, playing SMELLY CAT is what I can die for!

**Purvi - **Purvi can be Rachel. I can TOTALLY imagine her running away from her own wedding. Not really taking her life seriously and confused about things. She's charming, it's really tough for guys not to have a crush on Purvi.

**Abhijeet - **Abhijeet can be Chandler. Not because Tarika is Monica. But I can imagine him to use that emphasis. Like "Could this case BE any more complicated!" Also, terrible when it comes to flirting with girls and scoring, extremely sarcastic and witty.

**Sachin - **Sachin is Ross. With his overexaggerating speech and the way he bores people with heavy words. Divorced for three times. Makes some REALLY STUPID choices in his life! Also, imagine Sachin shouting "MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SISTER" or "MY SANDWICH." Lol, it's fun right?

**Pankaj -** Pankaj can be Joey! Who else lives to eat and is super enthusiastic about everything! He's such a huge teddy bear, always there to comfort people. He's dumb, in an adorable way. Very much sensitive and caring towards the people he loves. Basically there's a five year old living inside of a thirty year old body. We can totally imagine him with a Hugsy, can't we? Also, he doesn't share food because JOEY DOESN'T SHARE HIS FOOD!

**Vivek - **Vivek is Mike, totally. That absolutely amazing guy who falls in love with Phoebe. Also, if Tasha is Phoebe than Vivek has to be Mike. A guy who loves Tasha unconditionally, just the way she is with all her wierdness and craziness. Plus, he's way too cute to handle!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you! **

**\- Divyaa26 :) **


End file.
